


Your World Hangs In The Balance

by agentsimmons



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Androids, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Destiny, F/M, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Introspection, Near Death Experiences, Robot/Human Relationships, Soulmates, falling in love...literally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsimmons/pseuds/agentsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The age of miracles hadn't passed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your World Hangs In The Balance

_"If you stay here, you'll die."_

_"I just did."_

She gasped at the sudden drop of the earth from underneath her. Her heart nearly went cold as the sudden change in gravity slowly pulled her into the air. Weightless. This was how she would end. 

By rights, her end should have come sooner.

She had spent two days waiting for death. The missile should have gone off. Why hadn't it? 

She had given up her freedom, her conscience, perhaps almost her soul, to become a genetically engineered miracle. The miracle was that she had survived as all around her less fortunate lab rats fell dead. Why hadn't she?

She had kept company with evil. She had courted her own destruction. She should have been torn to pieces by Ultron. Even Dr. Banner could have killed her had he really wanted to. Perhaps they all could have. Why hadn't they?

Always why. Always something to keep her alive. Alive long enough to see herself become the hero. Alive long enough to help save those who deserved life more than she did. Alive just long enough to feel the weight of her brother's death and to desire her own. 

Now at last her luck would run out. There would be no hope for her this time. The Avengers had no way of getting to her. Her world was in freefall and the age of miracles at an end. 

She had no voice. No cry for help. She had nothing, but her thoughts. They were the lonely company she would keep until her final breath.

There had been death. There had been pain. There had been anger. There had been a war raging beneath her calm. But thoughts of those things were far away. Instead she was consumed by the memories of laughter and love and warmth and happiness. Thoughts of her simple childhood, thoughts of her parents, thoughts of her brother.

Waiting for death, she could only think of life. It would seem her she would be a strange contradiction even to the bitter end. And bitter she decided it would be after all.

Pietro would not have wanted this end. He had always gone out of his way to protect her. Survival had always been their way, their mantra, their inexplicable miracle. She hadn't always needed his protection and little good it would do in this situation, but to fall with him would at least be as it should. Falling alone only reminded her that he would not want her to fall at all. But it was too late now to please her brother. 

_There could be no more..._

She sensed him behind her. She was spun round and her unfocused eyes briefly met with his focused ones. She didn't struggle as he pulled her into his synthetic arms. She felt the sudden rush of flight and knew she would soon be safe. Still alive.

_...miracles._

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is. I usually refrain from playing in the MCU because it's just so crowded and there's a million others who do it better. BUT I had to at least try to make an exception for Wanda and Vision! I was so completely shocked that they nodded to the comic canon so soon. But so very glad they did. 
> 
> I've had this drabble of sorts in my head since watching the film. I just felt very strongly about that moment when Ultron mentions how he wondered why Pietro and Wanda had survived and wanted to play off of that. The idea that Wanda keeps getting close to dying, or at least being severely injured, only to survive...surviving her own brother even though she expected to die as well. So clearly there's a purpose. That idea of a connection there between her and Vision - she was drawn to him and then he's the one to help her survive once more. Idk some kind of destiny thing. Wanda and her brother being miracles because of the mind stone and Vision similarly being a miraculous creation from the mind stone. I wanted to try and draw that parallel and why it was cute that he was the one to help her :) He helped her survive and maybe now they'll survive together! They can both be on the side of life!
> 
> I had three other titles for this and I _might_ (very cautious might) expand it to a two shot or something, but I at least wanted to do this little introspective bit.


End file.
